Revenge
by AnImE-FrEaK1332
Summary: There is a new boss at Naraku's job, and he is the assistant for that said boss. When Naraku see's who it is, he loses his cool and takes his revenge on his new boss. The boss is in for a rude, lustful awakening. ONE SHOT! LEMON! Sesshomaru/Naraku OOC (A/N: I do not own these characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.)


Revenge

* * *

This is a Yaoi. Boy x Boy. If you do not like yaoi, then do not read this fanfiction. If you do, please enjoy it. ^_^

* * *

(NPOV)

I could hear the sound of my alarm going off in my head, interrupting such an erotic dream. I could feel my dick twitch as I could still feel the girls pussy wrapped around the head. A shiver went through my body as I pretended she was still riding me. The sound of my alarm started to annoy me. I growled deeply in my throat as I searched my dresser for the damn thing to put it on snooze. I was not looking forward to going to work today. I was my boss' right hand man, best job in the world, but he was being moved to a different office and today I would find out who my new boss would be. And from what I heard going around the office, I was not going to like this guy. The alarm went off again and this time I turned it off. I would have to get up sooner or later. If I could skip work today, I would, but the CEO of the company was supposed to be there to introduce the boss to everyone. Working for a magazine company was fun and it had its perks, especially being the assistant, but there were just some days, like today, I just did not want to go to work. I threw the covers off of my body and swung my feet onto the cool carpet. The cool air in my room surrounded my naked body as I headed towards the bathroom. I walked to the shower, opened up the door and turned the knob till the water spurted out from the head. I stepped in and felt the hot water caress my skin.

"Mmm, this feels nice," I said softly to myself. I let out a soft sigh as I grabbed my hand towel off the rack, picked up a bar of soap and started to lather up the towel. As it became soapy, I started to wash my body and hair clean of all the dirt that rested in my pores and scalp. After about being in the shower for thirty minutes, I turned off the water and started to dry off my body. I could feel my hair sticking to my back as I looked for a towel to dry off my hair. As I was about to open the towel cabinet, I heard my cell phone go off, and I knew exactly who was calling. I walked back into the bedroom and picked up the phone that was resting on the dresser. I pressed the SEND button and said, "What is it Jones."

"Where the heck are you?" He yelled. I pulled the phone away from my ear as I continued to hear him yell.

"Jones!" I yelled to get his attention. "Why are you calling me."

"You're late."

"Late?" I looked at the clock and it was seven o' five. I was not late at all. It was still early. "Jones, I am not due in till eight o' clock."

"No! I have here on the list that you are supposed to be here at six fifty!"

"Jones."

"What Naraku."

"What date does it say at the top of your list."

"The twenty-first. Why?"

"It's the twenty-second, Jones."

"The twenty-second?" I heard Jones rustling about until I heared him sop breathing. "Oh, I am so sorry Mr. Jihashi! I am just so busy and trying to have everything prepared right because the CEO is coming and –

"Jones, it's fine. But the next time you call and yell at me because of your mistake, I will make sure to make your day at work a living hell."

"Y-Yes, Mr. Jihashi." We hung up the phone on one another and I just let out some air. I was not at work and I was already getting yelled at, and it wasn't even from my new boss. I just had a feeling this day was just going to get worse.

* * *

Arriving at work, walking through the double doors, I saw everyone hustling with panic stricken across their face. I don't know why everyone was in such a frenzy. It was just the CEO and a new boss. The CEO has came and visited several times and no one was this acting this crazy. I was heading towards my department and it was even more chaotic. Everyone was running around, but the place was decorated with Welcome Banners and balloons. People were really trying to impress this new boss. As I was walking to my desk, I heard a bunch of women gossiping on how the new boss is really attractive. I just rolled my eyes and tapped on their desk. They jumped and refused to meet my eyes as all three of their cheeks started to turn crimson.

"H-Hey, N-Naraku," one of them said.

"Why are you guys gossiping already."

"We're sorry, Mr. Jihashi. We'll get back to work, but don't worry. You will always be the most attractive guy in this whole business," one with brown hair said.

"Get back to work ladies." I flashed them a smile and they started to giggle. I headed towards my desk and placed my jacket on top of it. Sliding back my chair, someone ran inside our department and yelled,

"The CEO and new boss are on their way up!" At those words, everyone started to bustle about, trying to get to their desk and making themselves look presentable. The men were fixing up their ties while the women fixed up their makeup. I just giggled to myself as I took my place at my desk. I really didn't care for the new boss and the CEO loves me. I turned on my computer and started to mind my own business as the lot of them ran up to the front door to greet the two.

I heard squeals and gasp and I just rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long day. People were introducing themselves to the new boss and I heard more screaming from some of the women.

"Oh my gosh did you see that? He kissed my hand! He is such a gentleman!"

I couldn't help but cock a grin. I guess I wasn't going to be the talk of the building anymore. Oh well, it was time I laid low anyways.

"You will love it here Mr. Kiban. The people here are so lively, as you can tell," I heard the CEO say as he headed towards my desk. "And this young man here, Naraku Jihashi, is your assistant. He is the best at what he does. You couldn't ask for anyone better." I had a big smile on my face and stood up to give my new boss a firm hand shake, but the smile that was on my face disappeared in a flash.

"Oh, I will be sure to test him at his abilities." The bastard in front of me gave me a quirky smile and the blood in my body started to boil. I dropped my hand and gave him an evil scowl. He had long white hair, about mid-knee, amber eyes, and purple streaks on the side of his face along with a crescent moon in the middle of is forehead. His peachy pale skin matched well with the Italian gray suit that he was wearing, but I was tempted to beat him to a pulp. Co workers, as well as the CEO, around us, noticed that the atmosphere had changed to an ugly color.

"Um, is everything okay?"

"Oh yes, everything is perfect," he said with his sly grin.

"Perfect? Hell no! Nothing is perfect! I am not going to be his assistant!"

"Wait, slow down Naraku. What are you saying?" The CEO said with an exasperated look on his face.

"I refuse to work with this bastard!"

"Ouch, the name calling Naraku," he said teasingly.

"Shut the fuck up Sesshomaru."

"Woah, woah. What history do you guys have with one another?"

"This bastard made my life a living hell in high school and college."

"Really?" The CEO looked from me to Sesshomaru. "Is this true Sesshomaru?"

"I wouldn't say it was hell. I just loved to tease him."

"Did you guys become enemies because of a girl you both liked?" Someone pipped in the back.

Sesshomaru and I just stared at each other and he said, "You could say that."

"Oh, Sesshomaru must have won if Naraku is still heated about it," someone murmured.

"If I find out who said that, your head is mine," I snapped.

"Calm down Naraku." The CEO placed his hand on my shoulder. "Take a breather. You're my best man. I do not want to have you leave the company because of some past history you had with Sesshomaru. And Sesshomaru, I will not have any type of childish behavior happening in this company. If I find out about it, I will see you moved."

"Oh, no worries. I will be very professional." He gave me a sly smile that sent a shiver down my spine. I was not looking forward to working with him.

"Well, I will give you guys a week. If you survive one another, great. If not, I will have you moved elsewhere Sesshomaru."

"Do not worry. I will treat Naraku very good."

"Alright then. I will see you guys later." The CEO gave us both handshakes and went about his way. Sesshomaru and I just stared each other down. I was not going to be the first one to crack. He gave me a smile and said,

"Do you mind running out to get me some coffee?"

"I would be happy to," I said with a fake smile on my face. "What would you like?"

"A pumpkin spice latte with extra spice and with some caramel in it."

"Alright, I will be back in a few." I headed out the office, the crowd of people parting like the ocean, giving me space to walk. I promised myself, the next time I saw him, I would make him pay. And today, I would get my revenge on Sesshomaru.

(END)

* * *

(SPOV)

It was nice seeing Naraku again. I hadn't seen him since we graduated from college. That was only seven years ago, and he was, supposedly, the best assistant ever. If the CEO of the company liked him, that means I had some competition. The coffee that Naraku had handed me was really delicious though. I should have said to get me two. Usually, coffee keeps me wide awake, but I was starting to get very sleepy, and I was only working in two hours so far. I looked at the clock on my desk and sighed to myself. I didn't get off till eight and it was only two o' clock. I guess time for another coffee. I pressed the button on the telephone sitting on my desk, paging for Naraku.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" He asked in a nasty tone.

"Still hate the fact that I am your boss?"

"What is it that you want, Mr. Kiban?"

"Can you run out again and get me coffee. I am starting to get sleepy and need to keep myself awake."

"I will be back. Same thing as before?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Naraku got off of the speaker and I just smiled. Having him be my assistant, just might be more fun than I expected.

* * *

I was only five minutes away from being able to go home. I didn't understand why I was so sleepy. Probably cause I did not eat enough and have been only drinking coffee all day. I need to eat when I get home. I started to gather my stuff and pushed my chair back, ready to walk out the door, only to have my legs give way underneath me, causing me to fall. "What the hell?" The door to my office opened and I saw Naraku standing over me.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so. I'm just really tired."

"Should I drive you home?"

"What? You are offering to drive me home? I am shocked Naraku."

"I am your assistant. I have to make sure you are okay and actually able to get to work."

"You have a point there. Help me up." Naraku walked towards me and threw one of my arms across his shoulders and helped me onto my feet. "Why do I feel so weak?"

"Did you eat anything?" I shook my head. "That's why." He just rolled his eyes and we headed towards the garage.

* * *

I felt a cold breeze trace along my body and I didn't understand why. My head was aching and my arms were numb. I tried opening my eyes, but all I could see was darkness. I was blindfolded. Where was I? I tried to move my arms and realised that they were above my head. "What the fuck?" I started to struggle but could not get free.

"You can struggle all you want but you won't be able to free yourself."

"What?" I couldn't recognise the voice. Who had me tied up? I felt cool hands touch my chest and slide around to my back. Was I, naked? I prayed that I was not. "What do you want from me?"

"I want revenge."

"Revenge? For what? Who are you?"

"Oh come on Sesshomaru. It shouldn't be that hard to know who would want revenge on you."

"No, there are a few."

"Who did you run into today at your new job?"

"Naraku?"

"Bingo."

"You fucking bastard," I said under my breath. "Why are you getting revenge on me?"

"Ever since you found out that I was bisexual, you made my life hell. And now, I am going to get pay back." I felt his hands caress my cheek and I flinched. "Heh, this is going to be fun. You were so homophobic and thought I was attracted to you, but you aren't even my type."

"Then why tease me?"

"Oh, I am not teasing you Sesshomaru. I am going to make you feel the same pain you gave me."

"What –?" I wasn't able to finish my sentence. Naraku pressed his lips against mine and I struggled to get away. He was lucky my legs felt like jell-o, or I would have kicked him. He forced my mouth open with his tongue and plunged it down my throat, his hands roaming around my body. He sucked on my bottom lip, pulling on it slightly as he started to trail his kisses down my neck. "Naraku, please stop. I'm sorry I picked on you."

"Sorry isn't good enough," he said as he flicked my nipple with his fingers, causing a soft coo to slip from my lips. "What was that? Does Sesshomaru like it when his nipples are played with?" Naraku continued to tease my nipples with his fingers, causing my cheeks to flush.

"N-Naraku..."

"Let's see if you like this." I bit my bottom as I felt his wet tongue caress my nipple. It felt weird having a man play with my nipple the way he was. Naraku took my nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it while he played with my other. He started to nibble on it, I'm guessing to try and get me to moan, but I refused to give him that joy. The sound of my nipple plopping out from between his lips sent a weird vibe through my body. "Oh Sesshomaru. Why are you not giving into me?" He asked teasingly.

"Is this any way to treat your new boss?"

"No, just you. Good thing you asked me to get you another coffee. I don't think you would have been this weak with just that one."

"You drugged me?"

"Yes, I did. And I am going to enjoy the drugged body of Sesshomaru." I felt his hands smooth over my chest and down my belly button, dreading for him to go lower. "Oh? What is this?"

"What?"

"It seems from me playing with your nipples has caused you to get some type of arousal from it. But I thought you hated gays Sesshomaru."

"I do! There is no way in hell you could turn me on."

"Heh, we'll see about that." The way he said it, I was glad I was blind folded cause I did not want to see the look he had on his face. I felt my lower body scoot up, my legs being raised and being set on what felt like Naraku's shoulders.

"N-Naraku, what are you doing – ah!" My words were cut short when I felt Naraku's tongue flick against my hole. He wouldn't dare do something as fowl as that, would he? He continually glided his tongue against my hole and up to the base of my balls. My hands that were tied above my head started to clench into fist as I felt him slowly dip his tongue inside me. "N-No, N-Naraku. P-Please don't – ah, ngh!" Naraku pressed his tongue against that region and I felt his rough and wet tongue lick inside me. "Ngh, aha... N-Naraku." I felt his tongue slip out of me and I could finally catch my breath.

"Ha, I told you I could turn you on. Your dick is throbbing with pleasure and dripping with pre cum."

"Don't talk to me like that!" I felt embarrassed. Naraku was able to turn me on. I felt sick to my stomach that he was able to turn me on by touching a section of me that no one had touched before. The feel of something wet slide across the head of my dick brought my attention. "Ah!"

"Sensitive, are we?" Naraku's hand gripped my shaft softly and started to stroke me. I tried not to let any groans or moans slip from my lips, but his hand felt so good on my dick. I started to let myself go as he quickened up his speed, the feel of his lip sucking against my balls, sending a tingling feeling up my spine. I let my head drop, giving into the sexual feeling that was possessing my body. I gritted my teeth when I felt his mouth surround the head of my dick and take me in. I couldn't help but moan out. I had so many women give me blow jobs, but his was amazing. My head shot back, mouth wide open, when I felt two of his fingers probe inside me. He was fingering my ass as if it was a girl's pussy. "Mmmm, you're so wet back here Sesshomaru."

"S-Shut up." Naraku took me fully into his mouth, deep throating me and making sure I felt the head of my dick hit the back of his throat. "Aha... ngha!" I couldn't take it anymore and knew I was going to bust any moment. "I'm going... to cum." Naraku pulled my dick out of his mouth, but did not remove his fingers. I caught my breath, glad that he stopped sucking me, but sad that I did not cum. My body tensed up when I felt something cold slide over the head and down my shaft. "What are you doing?"

"Putting a cock ring on you."

"Why? With that on, I won't be able to cum." Naraku didn't say anything. He just took me back into his mouth as he slid another finger inside me, causing my back to arch and my moans to become more hectic. "Aha, please Naraku. Let me cum. Ngh, naaah." There were many times where I should have released, but with this damn cock ring, I was not able to. The feel of his fingers stroking my prostate sent such a wonderful feeling through, I wanted to just let go. Naraku pulled his fingers out of me as he let go of my dick and licked around the head, causing it to throb.

"It seems that you want to cum really badly."

"I do."

"I'll think about that. For now," he said as I felt myself lower onto the floor, me resting on my knees. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and I felt his dick hit against my face. He wouldn't. "Lick it." He would.

"I'm not licking you."

"Then I will just shove my dick in your mouth."

"I'll just bite it if you do."

"That will just turn me on more and make me skull fuck you. Do you want that?" I shook my head. "Then get to it." I was going to really hate myself for this. I stuttered to open up my mouth. I let my tongue fall from my mouth and lick against his member. He tasted salty. I continued to lick up and down his member, hearing the sweet sound of moans coming from his lips. Surprisingly, the sound of hearing him moan had started to turn me on even more. Without thinking much of it, I slipped his dick between my lips and tried to copy the same movements he did on me. His hands started to curl in my hair, urging me on to take him fully, but I knew I could not. "Aha, Sesshomaru. You are, very good at this," he moaned. Why was I getting turned on by this? Did I secretly enjoy this? No. I was just pretending so Naraku would let me off easy. Naraku started to stroke himself in and out from between my lips, not forcing me to take him all the way. I was curious to see the expression of pleasure on his face. "Oh, I am going to cum soon, but not just yet," he purred as he took his dick from between my lips. I felt myself being raised again to the position I was in before, my legs being raised up again. I felt Naraku rub the tip of his penis against mine. I gasped with pleasure as I felt him stroke our penis' together.

"N-Naraku, please let me cum."

"Not yet," he whispered. He raised my legs a bit higher, but this time, I was more afraid when I felt something cold touch my sensitive whole.

"What is that?" I stuttered.

"My Prince Albert."

"You're what?"

"Don't worry. It will only hurt for a second."

"Naraku, don't – ngh!" I felt the cold head of his piercing press against my hole. I bit down my lip as I slowly felt him slide in inch by inch.

"Aha, Sesshomaru, you are so tight, but I am sliding in with ease," Naraku said softly in my ear. I could feel myself open up to him as he pushed himself further in till he could not anymore. I could taste the blood in my mouth from biting too hard to not scream. "Oh Sesshomaru, you're dripping wet. You like the feel of my dick inside you?" I felt his dick twitch, causing me to gasp.

"Take it out."

"N-No. You're going to enjoy this." Naraku slipped out of me, only to slam himself back in, causing me to gasp once more. He did not take it easy on me. He rammed his dick inside me, rubbing it just right against my prostate, making me go insane with not cumming. The pain had soon turned into pleasure, sweat covering both of our bodies. I started to pant, Naraku's breath against my neck.

"N-Naraku, let me c-cum," I moaned.

"No." Naraku stopped pounding inside me, sliding his dick out of me. I felt empty. I heard what sounded like a chair sliding across the floor. My body was lowered till I felt Naraku's dick press against my gasping whole and slide back inside me. I moaned. "Move your hips." I did as I was told and started to move my hips. Naraku placed his hands on my hips and started to pound me once more. "Ah, Sesshomaru, you feel so good."

"Ngh, ah... N-Naraku...let me cum." I could feel it building up and I knew once I did cum, it would be a lot of it.

"I'll let you cum." Naraku took off the blind fold that had covered my eyes. It took a minute for everything to become clear. Meeting the lustful eyes of Naraku made my cheeks burn. I looked over his features. His crimson eyes sparkling with desire, his black hair sticking to his glistening body and his pale skin stacked in the right places. He gave me a sly smirk before he placed his lips on mine. I welcomed that kiss, tangling my tongue with his, feeling one of his hands stroke my dick as he pounded away inside me. "Ride my dick," he whispered. I started to ride his dick, forcing him further inside me. The way he had me positioned, the pleasure was mind blowing. He stroked my dick harder and faster, causing saliva to drip down the side of my mouth. I tried to keep my eyes steady with his, but I couldn't.

"N-Naraku..." I moaned. I heard him growl deep in his throat and I could slowly feel the cock ring start to slide off my dick. The ring fell to the floor with a 'ding' and Naraku quickened his pace on my dick and inside me. "Oh, Naraku!"

"Aha... I'm going to bust," I heard him grunt.

"I'm cumming!" I screamed and felt myself finally release the hold up. I felt my seed land on my chest and saw that a bit had landed on him.

"I'm cumming, Sesshomaru!" My body tensed as I felt Naraku release inside me. I collapsed against him, my breathing very heavy. Naraku stroked my head as he untied my arms. Though they were numb, I wrapped them around his neck, his dick still throbbing inside me.

"I love you, Naraku."

"How long did you think you could hide that from me." He started to stroke my back, kissing the side of my neck. "I knew you loved me from the moment you started picking on me. And I know I am not the first guy you have slept with."

"No, but you are the first to actually fuck me. I only used toys, pretending they were you," I said shyly.

"Well, you don't have to pretend anymore."

"Why did you do all this? To tease me?"

"Pretty much. I only put up with your bullying cause I was hoping you would confess, but you never did."

"I'm sorry."

"No worries Sesshomaru." I leaned up from his neck and gave him a smile. "Now that you are back in my life again, things will get better."

"I am still your boss though."

"You may be my boss at work, but in the bedroom," Naraku started to move his once again harden dick inside me, causing me to groan in pleasure, "I am the boss." Our lips met once again, tongues dancing with one another as we continued to make love to one another. "I love you, Sesshomaru."

"And I love you, Naraku."

The End

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot, lemony yaoi goodness. Leave tons of reviews!


End file.
